Je suis normal!
by Miss Osaki
Summary: Après un commentaire de Reever, Komui décide de prouver qu'il est parfaitement normal, un peu aux dépends de la Congrégation ...qui a dit "comme d'habitude"?


**Je suis normal !**

**Coucou tout le monde ^^ voici une petite fic sans prétention, écrite dans un moment d'inspiration ^^ courte, mais celles qui me lisent déjà devraient avoir l'habitude, et débile parce que j'aime ça :p ! **

**J'espère que vous reconnaitrez les invités surprise ! Je précise bien sûr qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient, hélas, je ferais bien une petite culture de bisho dans mon jardin !**

**Sur ce, je ne vais pas blablater longtemps, bonne lecture ! ^^**

- !

Le cri résonna dans toute la Congrégation. Si le Comte Millénaire n'en connaissait pas encore la localisation géographique, c'était maintenant chose faite, même les martiens devaient avoir entendu.

Reever leva les yeux au ciel, et retira prudemment ses boules Quies, voyant que le Grand Intendant se lamentait à présent dans un calme relatif.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça à ton grand frère ? Pourquoi ? Et avec qui ? Hein ? Avec qui est-ce que tu te maries ? Komurin, attaque !

Tapotant affectueusement sur l'épaule de son supérieur, Reever le rassura en lui expliquant que « non, Lenalee ne se marie pas, c'était un cauchemar. Oui, c'est ça, buvez du café… ».

Komui sanglotait à présent en marmonnant.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que vous la … surprotégez un tout petit peu ? suggéra Reever.

Le Grand Intendant sembla outré par cette insinuation.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Je suis son frère ! Et je suis certain d'être parfaitement dans la norme des grands frères ! Non mais !

Reever se retint de ricaner, mais Komui, étrangement perspicace (le café, peut-être ?), vit dans les yeux de son subordonné qu'il se moquait de lui.

- Vous ne me croyez pas ! Je vais le prouver !

Cette phrase fit au scientifique le même effet que quand on se retrouve par hasard devant une bombe chargée et amorcée dont le détonateur indique 1 minute… Une bombe prête à exploser et un Komui ayant une idée, au final c'est à peu près la même chose. Le scientifique tenta de faire machine arrière…

- Euh… Non, bien sûr, je vous crois, ô Grand Intendant (que ne ferait-on pas pour avoir la paix…).

… mais un Komuitus Caféinus, contrairement à une vulgaire bombe, n'a pas de fil bleu ou rouge permettant d'être désamorcé.

- Non, vous ne me croyez pas ! Je vais le prouver à toute la Congrégation, je suis normal !

Et, sans plus de précisions sur la méthode qu'il allait utiliser, le savant fou se précipita dans son laboratoire.

L'image même de la candeur se promenait gaiement dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, mâchonnant avec application une dizaine de sandwichs. Allen muni de son garde-manger, donc, failli trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Une masse de câbles encombrait le couloir et le transformait en réplique de centrale nucléaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se demanda Allen.

Lavi passa la tête par une porte, et offrit à Allen un sourire crispé.

- Komui a une idée.

Allen en laissa tomber ses sandwichs ! Ses lèvres imitèrent immédiatement le sourire de Lavi.

- Je … propose qu'on parte en mission. Vite. Et très loin, si possible !

Lavi secoua la tête.

- Kanda a déjà essayé, mais toutes les portes de la Congrégation sont fermées, et personne n'a le droit de sortir. Je crois que notre Grand Imbé… euh Intendant a décidé de faire une … démonstration… publique…

Allen n'était plus du tout une image de candeur, et il retourna lentement jusqu'à sa chambre, évitant soigneusement les câbles, espérant que Komui oublie de le prévenir quand il ferait sa démonstration.

- Prions pour que ce ne soit qu'un inoffensif nouveau Komurin… sans gadgets…

Komui se tenait debout sur une estrade, devant une chose d'apparence massive cachée sous une toile. Il saisi un micro et commença à parler devant tout le petit monde rassemblé dans l'immense salle.

A côté de lui, Reever se demandait s'il devait ressentir de l'exaspération (ben oui ! c'est vrai ! Cet imbécile a mis 4 heures à construire une machine diabolique, au mépris de ses papiers-à signer-urgemment-pour-hier ! 4 heures ! Alors qu'il lui faut une demi-heure rien que pour aller de sa chambre à son bureau quand c'est pour signer de la paperasse !) ou de la peur (c'est une machine diabolique… peut-être un Komurin amélioré… Je suis sûr que c'est dangereux !).

- Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes rassemblés ici…

Quelqu'un dans l'assemblée souffla « pour célébrer le mariage de Lenalee ». L'ouïe aiguisée du Grand Intendant repéra immédiatement le coupable, et Lavi fut englouti par sa propre chaise. Komui reprit, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- Nous sommes donc rassemblés ici pour une raison majeure ! Des rumeurs circulent, affirmant que je surprotège mon adorable, parfaite, divine petite sœur chérie, j'ai nommé Lenalee ! dit-il en fusillant Reever du regard.

Celui-ci se tassait petit à petit, car il était bien conscient que sa remarque avait mis toute la Congrégation en danger.

- J'ai donc décidé, reprit Komui, de fabriquer cette géniale invention pour vous prouver que je suis parfaitement normal (le public eu bien du mal à ne pas rire à cet instant précis) ! Et voici mon œuvre !

Il tira d'un coup sec sur la toile, découvrant un gros appareil esthétiquement proche de la « porte des étoiles ». Komui appuya sur plusieurs boutons dans un silence religieux (à traduire : dans un silence où tout le monde priait « faites que ça n'explose pas… faites que ça n'explose pas… »). La machine s'alluma en faisant un drôle de bruit.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Grand Intendant ? demanda une voix qui s'élevait de l'appareil, étrangement semblable à celle de Lenalee en version ordinateur.

Fier comme un paon, Komui parla dans le micro de la table de commandes.

- J'aimerais que tu transfères immédiatement ici quelques personnes qui sont aussi protectrices que moi envers leur famille, afin de prouver au monde entier que je suis normal.

La machine émis une sorte de ronronnement, suivit d'un sifflement de très très mauvais augure. Ensuite, elle disparu dans un grand flash.

- Euh… Ce n'est pas normal, ça, murmura Komui.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu s'expliquer, la machine était réapparue avec quatre personnes. Ensuite, elle explosa en endommageant le mur par la même occasion.

Reever se releva lentement et vérifia qu'il avait bien tous ses os, et si possible à la bonne place. Parfait, il pouvait s'occuper de l'Élément Perturbateur. Cependant, son projet naissant d'écorcher vif le Grand Intendant fut perturbé par quatre voix qui lancèrent en chœur :

- Euuh… Où suis-je ?

Suivit de :

- Ca a marchééééééééé ! venant de Komui.

Les quatre personnes ne semblaient pas vraiment ravies. Deux d'entre elles semblaient se disputer.

- Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Mais rien ma petite Maka, je te jure ! Nooooon Maka me déteste, maintenant, et je n'y suis pour rien T.T

- Tsss. Et Soul n'est pas là, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est un coup de Médusa ?

Et les deux autres :

- ! Que s'est-il passé ? Quel sort funeste nous a transportés ici ? Oh, je sais, nous sommes morts ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, mon cher frère, je suis ton ainé, je te protègerai au péril de ma vie de cet enfer, je nous sortirai de cet endroit rempli de malheur et de désespoir et…

Un bruit d'impact poing-crâne interrompit le discourt.

- Merci de te taire, Ayame.

A cet instant précis, Reever pensa « peut-être que finalement, Komui est normal… ».

Les jours heureux où Komui était le seul dingue frappé d'un family-complex, et le seul dégénéré de toute la Congrégation semblaient bien loin. Maintenant, en plus du Grand Intendant qui surveillait en permanence sa sœur, papa Spirit suivait partout sa petite Maka, faisant une barrière entre elle et tout individu masculin qui tentait sournoisement d'approcher sa fille chérie. Maka réussissait quotidiennement l'exploit d'ignorer son père. Et cela semblait très efficace. Elle avait proposé des cours à Lenalee.

Ayame rendait aussi la vie des membres de la Congrégation insupportable. Il attrapait la première personne qui passait à sa portée (chargée ou pas de papiers importants) et commençait à parler jusqu'au moment où son frère, Yuki Soma, venait assommer son ainé. Ayame avait également entreprit de fabriquer une nouvelle série d'uniformes pour les exorcistes, une sorte de robe en tissu rose clair avec broderies jaunes, dentelles, et petits volants partout. Komui approuva immédiatement et contraignit les exorcistes à porter l'uniforme (pour votre sécurité, il est recommandé de NE PAS imaginer Kanda avec son nouvel uniforme l'auteur décline toute responsabilité en cas de mort par étouffement ou par coup de Mugen). Les scientifiques travaillaient dans de très mignonnes robes jaunes à froufrou, extrêmement pratiques pour les manipulations chimiques, on ne comptait déjà plus le nombre de manches brûlées.

En théorie, Komui devait reconstruire sa machine infernale pour renvoyer les quatre invités involontaires chez eux, mais comme il aimait la présence de Spirit et d'Ayame, cela faisait déjà 3 semaines que rien n'avançait.

Lorsque Reever rata pour la troisième fois sa manipulation à cause de son « uniforme », ses nefs lâchèrent, il défonça la porte du bureau de Komui.

- Vous allez les renvoyer chez eux MAINTENANT ! hurla-t-il au Grand Intendant qui dormait paisiblement sur un tas de feuilles théoriquement importantes.

- Euh, mais… Ca peut prendre du temps ! je dois faire en sorte que mon invention n'explose plus !

- On s'en fout ! C'est même mieux si elle explose, comme ça elle ne servira plus ! Je vous donne 3 heures ! Si dans 3 heures elle n'est pas finie, je vous prive de café !

Et, miraculeusement, 3 heures plus tard la machine était prête (malgré une demi-heure perdue à supplier Reever de ne pas lui enlever le café).

Maka se porta volontaire pour tester la machine, et les scientifiques pleurèrent, émus par autant de courage (tester une invention de Komui qui a déjà explosé une fois !).

Komui avait préparé une espèce de talkie walkie transdimensionnel qui permettrait de dire si Yuki et Maka, les deux seules personnes raisonnables, avaient bien atterri chez eux. Elle s'avança courageusement jusqu'à la machine, suivie de son père, et attendit que Komui fasse le reste.

Le Grand Intendant appuya sur plusieurs boutons, et comme la fois précédente, la machine fit un bruit suspect, mais elle ne disparu pas, elle se contenta d'happer Maka et Spirit.

Toute la congrégation se rua vers le talkie walkie, écoutant les crachotements, et priant pour que Maka réponde.

- Allo ? Maka, tout va bien ?

- Allo ? On est bien arrivé, et en un seul morceau, même si l'atterrissage n'était pas parfait.

Un soupir de soulagement parcouru l'assemblée. Komui rayonnait de fierté.

- Bon, aux suivants ! s'écria-t-il.

Yuki et Ayame se placèrent devant la machine, et celle-ci recommença la manœuvre. Cependant, juste après avoir happé Yuki et Ayame, elle explosa tout simplement.

Reever prit le talkie walkie.

- Vous êtes au bon endroit.

- Oui, c'est parfait, répondit Yuki. Merci beaucoup.

- Maka, Yuki, bonne nouvelle ! La machine a explosé ! s'écria Reever.

Les deux concernés étaient apparemment soulagés. Après quelques derniers mots d'adieu par talkie walkie, le petit monde reprit doucement ses occupations quotidiennes.

Depuis deux jours, Komui rayonnait. Chaque fois que Reever apportait de nouveaux papiers, le Grand Intendant lui offrait un superbe sourire « aaaahah ! J'avais raison, comme toujours, je suis le plus génialissime de tous les génies du monde ! ». C'était parfaitement insupportable.

- Reever, reconnaissez donc que j'avais raison ! Je suis normal, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal !

- Mouais… Je conclus simplement que vous faites partie du gratin des cinglés, mais vous n'êtes pas le pire.

La légende raconte qu'à la suite de cette déclaration, Reever dû subir une telle punition que le cri qu'il poussa en entendant la sentence permit définitivement au monde entier de repérer la Congrégation de l'Ombre. La punition semblant trop horrible à raconter, elle est laissée à l'entière imagination du lecteur.

**Voila, je l'avais bien dit, court et débile ^^ Une petite review quand même ?**


End file.
